


Wild Catch

by Sierra93



Category: Free!
Genre: Kitsune Kisumi, M/M, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, Soulmates, rangerSousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra93/pseuds/Sierra93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke cursed for the hundredth time as he made his way across the jungle terrain, gritting his teeth together in an attempt to fight the slight chill creeping over his body, courtesy of jungle tracking at 4 am in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Catch

Sousuke cursed for the hundredth time as he made his way across the jungle terrain, gritting his teeth together in an attempt to fight the slight chill creeping over his body, courtesy of jungle tracking at 4 am in the morning to find the bastards who had been poaching in those parts of the jungle recently. The poachers have been particularly successful lately and so, he had no choice (literally forced by his boss) but to find the men responsible for them and put a stop to it once and for all. He had been working as a wildlife ranger in this animal sanctuary for about a year and going after poachers was nothing new, part of his job description really, but the poachers he was facing this time seemed to be particularly good, always giving him and his team the slip. If anything, it was like they knew how the rangers operated and the thought of that sent more shivers through Sousuke’s body. Minus the fact that Sousuke was currently alone, away from his team because he wasn’t paying enough attention and got separated (and lost). Guess being a ranger with a bad sense of direction has got to be one of the stupidest things he’s ever done.

What snapped him out of his thoughts, however, was a sharp yelp that came not far from where he currently was (wherever that is). It sounded pained and scared and Sousuke slowly made his way towards the sound. Upon nearing, he found a red fox with its foot stuck in a bear trap, pitifully yelping as the trap tore into its foot, though that served to dig the trap’s sharp jaws into the wound further. Slowly, Sousuke crept closer to the fox, trying not to scare the poor animal further, which was a pretty useless thing to do, considering that animals have a much sharper sense of hearing than humans. The fox directed its attention to Sousuke and gave a low growl. Sousuke put his hands up and tried to calm the fox down.

“Hey there little guy, I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you, you need to let me help you ok?”

He felt kinda stupid talking to an animal which most likely wouldn’t understand what he was saying, though when the fox slowly lowered his ears and whimpered, Sousuke gave himself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. Now all he needed to worry about was getting the fox out of the trap before the poachers came around and then bring the fox and his sorry ass back to the rangers’ cabin without getting his hands ripped out by the fox. Sounds simple enough, right? Sousuke wanted to slap himself for thinking of such depressing things at the moment. “Focus, Sousuke!” he mentally screamed. Thankfully, he was well versed in how such traps worked and in a few minutes, he had the fox safely out of the trap. The fox limped away from him and gave him a look which looked like it was judging him before he limped over to Sousuke and sniffed him before rubbing it’s head on his legs, most probably a thank you for helping him. Sousuke, for someone of his size, had a very soft spot for animals, though he’d rather be sent to hell than to admit it, and he slowly stretched his hand to stroke the animal’s soft fur.

“You’re welcome buddy, but I need to get you back to the cabin to patch up that wound of yours, so please don’t bite my hands off ok?"

The fox gave a small grunt as if he was scoffing at Sousuke’s remark, so Sousuke picked him up, mindful of its wound and started walking away from the trap and hopefully towards the cabin. Miraculously (a real miracle indeed), he actually found his way back to the cabin, though it would seem that none of his team members had made it back yet. He placed the fox on a table and took out the medical supplies needed to fic the wound. The veterinarian on duty was out with the team (in case they came across any animal needing immediate medical attention) and so Sousuke was the only one readily available to help the poor fox. He cleaned the fox’s wound, as it squirmed on its lap and gave a few whines, before stitching it up and bandaging it. By then, the fox had curled up on Sousuke’s lap and was sound asleep. Sousuke let out a small sigh, raking his fingers through the soft fur of the fox, glad enough that the wound sustained by the fox wasn’t too serious, and somehow drifted to sleep himself, exhaustion from waking up early and the events leading up till then catching up to him.

Sousuke was really enjoying his little nap until he felt something heavy on his lap. Scratch that, it was heavy on his lap and currently pressing into his chest, forcing Sousuke to pry his eyes open, only to find himself staring at what seemed to be pink hair, long legs and a very naked body of a young man. In surprise, Sousuke shot out of his seat, dropping the young male in the process, and stood at the other end of the table. The young male didn’t look very pleased to be dropped that way and gave Sousuke a pout before he stood up.  
“What was that for? It hurt and I was just beginning to get comfortable.”

Sousuke’s mind was still reeling from surprise and he could only stammer at the male across the room.

“Who….What are….How did you…????”

“Too many questions handsome, I can’t answer them all at once,” the young pink-headed male smirked while Sousuke blushed (never gonna admit that either) at the nickname. He had to admit that the male standing in front of him was beautiful. He was lean, slightly muscular with a fair complexion and pink hair that looked like cotton candy, slightly hiding his eyes (oh god, especially those eyes) which shined like amethyst and the naked body he was so proudly showing off right now definitely had Sousuke’s mind conjuring up multiple ways in which to bend it over any surface available and fuck the daylights out of him. By the looks on the other man’s face, he was slowly mind-raping Sousuke too.

“Well then, to start answering your questions, my name is Kisumi, I’m a kitsune and you brought me here. See? I have the bandage on my leg to prove it.”

“You’re joking, I must be dreaming, you’re not real”

The fox a.k.a. Kisumi slowly walked over, swaying his body in a way that made Sousuke swallow hard, and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, bringing his lips close to Sousuke’s before swiping his tongue over Sousuke’s lips. With a cheeky grin, he said “Does this seem like you’re dreaming?” before claiming Sousuke’s lips in a kiss. Christmas must have come early this year since a kiss from the beautiful male was enough to make Sousuke’s knees turn to jello. Slowly, Sousuke pushed Kisumi backwards till he was sprawled on the table, never once breaking the fervent lip-lock as their hands roamed across each other’s body. Sousuke’s clothes were thrown all over the floor in mere minutes and as he pushed Kisumi’s smooth thighs up, he cursed as he remembered that they didn’t have lube.

“Stop, Kisumi. We don’t have lube, and going any further than this is gonna hurt you.”

“I can take a little pain you know?”

“But I don’t want to hurt you just because I couldn’t hold off the urge to fuck you.”

Kisumi fell silent as he looked at Sousuke, eerily similar to the way he was staring at Sousuke earlier this morning in his fox form. Slowly, he smiled softly and brought his hands to Sousuke’s face.

“I knew it, you’re my mate. Normally, any other person would be so intoxicated by my charm that they would take me even if it hurt me or against my wishes. The fact that you are immune towards my charm, thinking of my wellbeing over your own wants, that’s proof enough that you’re my mate.”

Sousuke scoffed, “Trust me, I’m not immune. I want nothing more than to fuck you so hard you’ll see stars but above that, I really don’t want to hurt you. This is weird, even for me, I’m not one to engage in sexual activities with just anyone, but you’re really beautiful and you’re making me so hard, and I’m totally babbling right now but the point is, I like you. I’ve never been attracted to anyone since my ex-boyfriend left me to go to Australia.”

Kisumi let out a small laugh before hooking an arm around Sousuke’s neck again, pulling him down to whisper in his ear, “Then I guess we’re both lucky I’m in heat right now, you don’t need the lube.” Sousuke pushed himself up to see Kisumi fingering himself, and froze at the erotic display before him. A loud moan from Kisumi as he hit his own prostate made him growl and he pounced on his newfound lover, attacking his lips like a starved beast while his hands made their way to Kisumi’s wet hole, replacing Kisumi’s fingers with two of his own and stretching it for a while. Two fingers quickly became three as Kisumi broke the kiss in favour of moaning, his voice music to Sousuke’s ears.

Sousuke’s lips made its way down to a pink nipple and latched onto it, sucking hard, causing Kisumi to gasp, as his back arched off the table and into his mouth. Meanwhile, Sousuke removed his fingers and slowly guided his hard on to Kisumi’s hole. He looked at Kisumi and at the smile he received, he slowly pushed into Kisumi who moaned loudly, clutching onto Sousuke. He started off slowly and built up pace as he felt the need to come slowly getting stronger. All the while, Kisumi was moaning his name, asking him for more, to go harder and faster.

When Sousuke wrapped his hand around Kisumi’s arousal, that was all it took for KIsumi to come undone, screaming his name as he orgasmed, clenching around Sousuke’s cock, causing him to orgasm as well. Sousuke panted as he pulled himself out and leaned down to once again kiss Kisumi, who sighed happily into the kiss. While Sousuke got dressed, Kisumi stood up and walked to the door. The sight of cum flowing down his thighs was enough to make Sousuke go hard again, but Kisumi turned around, a small smile on his lips, and said “I have to go, Sousuke. I don’t think you want to explain why you have a very naked man standing in the cabin when your team members get back from their patrol.”

Sousuke knew he was right, but it did not make him happy to know that he and his lover would have to conceal their relationship that way. Sadly he leaned in for another kiss before allowing Kisumi to change back into the little red fox he saved this morning and then watched him bound away.

_Time Skip_

Two weeks have passed with no contact from Kisumi and Sousuke was depressed, wondering if it was all a dream. He was often caught zoning out by his boss and reprimanded for doing a poor job but Sousuke just couldn’t concentrate. With another sigh, he tried to focus for the umpteenth time at finishing the task at hand. 

“Hey Yamazaki-kun, the boss wants to see you again. What trouble did you get into this time?” 

Sousuke sighed yet again at his co-worker’s teasing and headed towards the room where he was about to face judgement, again. Knocking on the door, his boss’s voice rang out clearly, asking him to enter. However, the sight of the person standing in the room with his boss cause his eyes to widen almost comically. 

“Ah, there you are Yamazaki-kun. This is the new ranger who will be joining us and you’ll be in charge of showing him the ropes around here.”

With a smile on his face, the new ranger introduced himself, “Please to meet you Yamazaki-kun. My name is Shigino Kisumi, please take care of me from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soukisu for all those people who ship this pairing! Thanks for reading.


End file.
